


Foul Feast

by garylovesjohn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cleaning, Cock Cleaning, Cock Worship, Coma, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Ero Guro, Gross, Incest, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Olfactophilia, Oral Sex, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Salirophilia, Scat, Scents & Smells, Self-Indulgent, Slobs, Smegma, Stench, Sweat, Twincest, Unconscious Sex, Unwashed Rimjob, Urine, dick cheese, mysophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: V finds an unconscious, filthy Dante and simply cannot resist.
Relationships: Dante/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Foul Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags. Nobody is forcing you to read.  
> This fic contains very gross kinks. Don't come crying if you throw up.

Finally, he had found him.

Here, of all places, laying strewn across the roots of the Qliphoth. Steeped in curdled blood and piss and dried demonic come.

There he was.

"Dante…" hissed V in a rasp breath.

Such a relief to find him alive against all odds. He really was tough. It seemed like the tree, mistaking him for Urizen, had nurtured him through his coma.

V's knuckles turned white around the hilt of the sword Sparda. So heavy he was struggling to drag it along the ground.

He could end it right here.

Take his revenge and then let himself disappear forever. His goal finally accomplished. Leave this accursed mortal world to be consumed by the terrible devil he had unleashed.

But seeing Dante like this, unconscious and covered in filth.

What a hollow victory that would be.

Planting the blade in the dirt, V walked closer. The stench of rot and blood growing thicker around him with every step he took. A miasma of decay that would have made any human sick.

But not him.

This acrid foetor mingled with that of Dante's month-worth of sweat.

Truly irresistible.

Already, V was salivating. Biting his plump lips as he felt his pants growing tighter around the groin.

If there was one thing in this world that he had never been able to resist, it was the stench of a very ripe Dante. Stewing here in old, clotted blood, sweating in the summer heat for an entire month. Pissing and shitting himself in his comatose state.

It smelled worse than death.

V could taste the air in his mouth. He was burning up. He felt like he could come right there and then.

His shaking legs failed him as he approached. He carried on on all fours, crawling atop the unconscious Dante. The heat radiating from his body as familiar and comforting as the surrounding funk.

Slavering, he licked the thick, greasy sweat off his brother's neck. The taste of bitter salt and blood instantly went to his head.

He kissed and suckled and nibbled. Prickly chin, dirty neck, raised collarbones. His mouth travelled downwards while his skeletal hands lifted the crusty shirt to reveal thick, hairy pectorals.

V's crotch ground against Dante's as he busied himself upon his nipples. Pinching them between his lips. Flicking them to hardness with his hot tongue. He nuzzled against the muscular chest. Inhaling the fragrant bouquet of surrounding refuse.

He was painfully hard and ready to blow. Especially now that he felt Dante's member stirring from his caresses.

V's hands, trembling with excitation, unbuckled his brother's belt and peeled his pants off. They were sticky against his pale skin, glued by the coalescing filth.

The ghastly mephitis that hit his nostrils then was beyond foul. A month's worth of sweaty balls and leaky ass crack. Of deep yellow piss and pasty dick cheese. All steamed in leather pants under the sweltering summer sun.

Vile was too kind a word to describe it.

V shuddered in uncontrollable lust as he creamed himself simply from inhaling the stench of it all. Blood, shit, and come. A delightful perfume from Hell.

He grunted and groaned like a pig in estrus, rolling around his own private sty. Snorting pubes, licking the foul mix off of Dante's balls. He made sure to clean everything up diligently with his tongue. He would leave him utterly pristine.

He sucked upon his taint, upon his caked asshole. He slurped eagerly at everything he could find. Relishing this incredible feast for the senses.

But he had kept the best for last. His special little treat. Just for himself. The most scrumptious dessert.

With bated breath, he pulled the loose foreskin back to reveal a trove of succulent smegma. Oily, curdly, thick and revoltingly smelly.

V nearly fainted. Not due to the stench, but due to his tremendous arousal. He couldn't control himself and came yet again. Shaking and crying, saying grace before this amazing meal he was about to have.

He took his sweet time to appreciate this precious gift. He smelled it, drooling uncontrollably. Pressing his nose to the glans, sniffing like an addict.

God, how he had missed Dante in all of his disgusting glory.

V's wet tongue cautiously lapped at this lovely treasure. The taste so powerful it was spicy. Exquisite, fermented dick cheese, marinated in piss and aged to perfection.

He firmly massaged Dante's balls as he busied himself cleaning up his reeking cock. They felt huge and heavy in his hands. An entire month's load was kept in there.

He wanted it.

Even the slimy precome had a pungent taste to it, making V crave more and more.

Once he had cleaned every last curd of smegma off with his devoted tongue, he lifted his heavy-lidded green eyes to throw an amorous glance at his dear smelly brother.

Only to find him staring right back.

"The hell you doing, V?" asked Dante, confused, his brain still lost in post-comatic fog. Why was he laying outside in a pile of rotting guts and blood like a discarded garbage bag? Why did he have a raging boner? And why was his mysterious employer sucking it?

V was dumbfounded, not really knowing what to say. He smiled, a long, curly, silver pube hanging from his dirty lips.

At this absence of response, Dante chuckled as he shrugged, "Didn't say you could stop."

With a firm hand, he pushed V's head down onto his shaft, hilting his throat balls-deep. Pent up as he was, he had no mercy. He fucked the poor guy's mouth as if his life depended upon it. He didn't care to let him breathe nor not to bust his arrogant cocksucking mouth.

Grabbing a fistful of raven locks, he used his head like a mere sex toy. Enjoying the symphony of gagging and choking and slurping.

V couldn't be happier as Dante made a complete mess out of him. His throat fucked open by that meaty, savoury dick. His uvula battered into repeatedly. Those huge bull balls wetly slapping against his chin.

Fuck it was hot. V was still painfully hard in his slimy, come-caked pants. He palmed his dick through them as he was getting facefucked into a new dimension. Dante rutted in his mouth with the despair of a horny devil who had not gotten laid in forever.

V mewled helplessly as a torrent of demonic seed gushed down his throat with such pressure that it squirted out of his nostrils. He drank as much of it as his slender stomach would allow. Gorging himself upon such luscious nectar.

It was sure to give him the strength he needed to finish what he had started.

Exhausted from his cleaning efforts, he laid in Dante's clueless embrace for a while. The two of them basking in the afterglow of their shared pleasure.

Just like good old times.


End file.
